Where I Wanna Be...
by Yamato Ishida
Summary: Used to be called "For the Love of a Tachikawa", but I renamed it 'cause now it sounds cooler. By the way, who do you think will win Mimi, Matt or Izzy?


  
  
  
Where I Wanna Be…  
Author: Zero (a.k.a. Yamato Ishida)  
  
Author's Note: I really needed help on this fic. I just got stuck a few times, and I just wanted to thank a couple of authors that helped me out:   
- Amricomp  
- Maki  
By the way, the fight scenes are the things that keep this story long. If you want to, you can try to skip them. I don't think there's any important info in them anyway. Now, onto the story…  
  
-See when you love someone   
You just don't treat them bad   
Oh how I feel so sad   
Now that I wanna leave   
She's crying her heart to me   
How could you let this be?   
I just need time to see   
Where I wanna be   
Where I wanna be…  
-Donnel Jones, "Where I Wanna Be"   
  
  
Matt looked up at the night sky. He has never opened up to anyone as much as Mimi that night. It was just comforting that he could just everything, if not any, to her and she would open herself back. She was asleep next to him. He sat, his back against a log, while Mimi lay beside him. TK and their Digimon were back at the camp, all sleeping. It was only Mimi, Matt, Joe, and TK because the Evil Horsemen spilt them up, but the Digidestined were agreed to meet at the base of Otaku Crater, the evil digimon's headquarters. He had guard duty, and Mimi couldn't sleep, so he invited her up on a hill where they sat and talked.  
  
The Digiworld had been very unkind to the Digidestined. The new force, the Evil Horsemen are destroying the Digiworld. They have already attacked the Digidestined many times, but the best the Digidestined could do was ward the evil digimon away for a limited time.  
  
Matt and Mimi had a very long conversation. He just poured his heart out, told her about his family and the divorce, the way he felt about everyone, how he felt about Omegamon, and everything that troubled him. Just the same, she told him about her life. She told him about her family and how she felt deprived that her parents spent more time working than on her lately, the others, and Omegamon. They practically had the same feelings about all of those topics.   
  
The night was great. He felt the wind pass by his body, and looked down to see Mimi shiver in her sleep. Matt smiled, then picked her body up and cuddled her in his arms, to warm her up. She seemed to accept this, as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder while sleeping. This caught Matt off guard, but felt fine with it after a few seconds. With his left arm around her waist, her body tucked in his shoulder, and her left arm hung on his right shoulder, he felt very comfortable.   
  
He looked back up to the sky. The stars seemed to shimmer with a heavenly glow. The open field around them added more beauty to the scenery, as he looked on. Suddenly, he heard a creeping from behind him, and immediately turned his attention to it.  
  
"Oh, hey Joe." Matt said, looking at his friend who was walking up behind him.  
  
"Hi, Matt." Joe ended with a yawn, and stretched his body. "I think your tow hours are up." He said, looking at his Digivice.  
  
"Already?" Matt asked. He thought the time was too short, as he took one last glance at the sky, then at Mimi. "OK, I'm gonna go to sleep now." He got up, and then looked down at the still sleeping Mimi. He then picked her body up, and walked back to the damp, with her in his arms.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Wakey, wakey!!!" Mimi said, with a large smile. Matt couldn't open his eyes, or was afraid to, because the sun was crashing down onto his face. Finally, Mimi had to push him over to get him off of his back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up, I'm up." Matt said, still closing his eyes, but getting up. After opening his eyes, he saw that everyone was still sleeping. "Mimi, why'd you have to wake me up first?"  
  
"Sorry, Matt. But you were the closest one from the watch spot that Joe was. Matt felt too tired to do anything, but complied with her to wake everyone else up.  
  
  
******  
  
The three were walking toward the great crater, which stood up high the digital world. They were almost there. Having been separated for a few weeks, and their journey is almost coming to an end. Joe and TK lead the way, with Mimi and Matt close behind. All of their digimon surrounded them in a defensive circle, ready for anything.  
  
Everyone was unusually silent. TK was chewing on a piece of candy, while Joe looked after him. Mimi looked around at the scenery, sometimes looking at Palmon's worried state and couldn't help but giggle at her friend's anxiety. Matt was just thinking. He had his hands in his pockets, looking around. ::That night with Mimi…it was great. I don't know what happened, but it just felt to good to tell her everything:: Matt then glanced at Mimi, who giggled again. ::I haven't really felt this way before…what the heck's going on?::  
  
"Hey guys," Matt said, shattering the silence. "I think we should take a rest. We're nearing the Evil horsemen, and we don't wanna be caught in a fight with everyone tired." Everyone agreed, as they saw a clearing ahead, nearer to the crater, and decided to rest there.  
  
The digimon rested in the middle of the clearing, while the others gathered some fruits for their rest. After getting the necessary fruit, they all rested. TK sat on the ground near Patamon, while feeding him fruit. Joe was next to him, looking like he was thinking some deep thoughts, with his elbow on his knee, and his head resting on his palm; Gomamon was near him, lying on his back, eyes closed. Mimi was on a log, eating small fruits, while occasionlly feeding one to Palmon, who was on her lap. Matt was on the ground, across from TK, with his back against a rock. He wasn't that hungry, and just tossed his fruit up and down with his right hand; Gabumon was next to him, chewing on his own fruit.   
  
"Digidestined…" they all looked up, to see a giant red digimon, hovering above them. "You might know me from earlier. I am Dragoonmon." Dragoonmon had the head of a dragon, horns sticking out of its head, leaning back. His red scales covered most of his upper body, with some larger black scales out lining parts of his body. From his abdomen down, he had horse's features, and fiery red fur matching the rest of his body.  
  
"Dragoonmon! What are you doing here?!?!" Joe yelled, immediately jumping up and looking at the digimon.  
  
"Me? Why, I'm going to kill you!" The evil digimon seemed very polite, for a killer digimon.  
  
"Not if we could help it!" Mimi yelled. "Palmon, digivolve!" Palmon nodded, and immediately digivolved into Lilymon.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon yelled, which hit the evil digimon in his chest.  
  
"Go, Angemon!" TK yelled, as his counterpart agreed by attacking Dragoonmon.  
  
"Insolent fools!" Dragoonmon yelled, as he flew back nearer to the crater, and charged for an attack.  
  
"Let's get him!" Gabumon said, before warp-digivolving into Metalgarurumon.  
  
"Pyro Tempest!" Dragoonmon yelled, releasing his attack upon the newly digivolved Zudomon, who flew backwards. Metalgarurumon tackled Dragoonmon, who was againt caught off-guard by a Hand of Fate by Angemon.  
  
"Chilling Wind!" The group heard, when seeing another blast of energy came from the base of the crater. The attack hit Metalgarurumon on his back, totally freezing his wings from moving.  
  
"What was that?" TK asked, as he saw another fight going on in the distance.  
  
"It's them! It's the others!" Joe yelled, seeing the other group fighting another digimon.  
  
"Metalgarurumon!" Matt yelled. "You OK?"   
  
"Yeah, Matt…I'm fine." Metal Garurumon said.  
  
"If you're up to this, we need you to try to get this battle near the others." Matt said. Metalgarurumon nodded, got up, and jumped high into the air, tackling Dragoonmon again.  
  
"You don't give up, do you?!" Dragoonmon exclaimed. He then got up from the ground, and flew nearer to the other battle. "You will not win!" He said, as he shot another Pyro Tempest at the digimon. They all dodged the attack, and Angemon retaliated by hitting Dragoonmon with another Hand of Fate. Matt saw that he was in running distance of the other group, and wanted to inform them that only by combining their powers will they be able to defeat these two digimon.  
  
"Tai!" Matt yelled, once near his friend.   
  
"Matt, where'd you come from?" Tai asked, amazed to see his friend.  
  
"I came from over there! Dragoonmon is fighting us, and I saw you guys battling Vermilionmon, and I thought by combining the Megas' power are we able to beat these guys!"  
  
"Great idea!" Sora said, joining into the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, Dragoonmon should be getting here soon…I told Metalgarurumon to try and get him here so we could do this!" Then, as if on cue, Dragoonmon crashed onto the ground near the talking kids, sending them onto the ground, while some debris fell onto their fallen bodies.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" They all heard, seeing a flash of energy hit Dragoonmon, who was still on the ground.  
  
"Get outta the way!" Tai yelled, as he grabbed Matt and Sora's shirts and pulled them out of Dragoonmon's body, which would've landed on Tai, Sora and Matt if they hadn't moved.  
  
"Sorry!" Joe yelled. "Hey, it's the others!" Just then, Mimi ran up with TK, as Kari and Izzy came up from behind Tai and Sora. Suddenly, Dragoonmon jumped bak up, peering back down onto the group, then to his right said, where he saw his ally.  
  
"Vermilionmon." Dragoonmon said. The other digimon looked at Dragoonmon.  
  
"Dragoonmon." Vermilion simply said. Vermilionmon has a black panther's head, whose fur matched that of the rest of his body. His belly was lighter in color, light gray, while he held two shining daggers in both hands. Two fangs on the sides of his mouth always hung out, as his yellow eyes looked at all of the digidestined. Suddenly, Vermilionmon was knocked out of the air, from a Wolf Claw from Metalgarurumon, which hit Vermilionmon from behind.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled, as her attack hit Vermilionmon on his chest.  
  
"Fire Blade!" Garudamon yelled, hitting Vermilionmon on one of his legs, making his spiral onto the side of the crater.  
  
"Terra Force!" Wargreymon attaked the other digimon, but his attack was parried from Dragoonmon's staff.   
  
"Pyro Tempest!" Dragoonmon yelled, hitting Wargreymon on his chest, making him fall to the ground.   
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon hit Dragoonmon on his back, as he fell forward, but then regained his composure to face Lilymon. Then, another attack hit him from behind, as he felt a large amount of electricity flow through his body. Just then, Zudomon jumped up and used his shell to tackle Dragoonmon. Dragoonmon was leveled, as he was on the ground, his face without any expression, while Wargreymon finished off the evil digimon with another Terra Force, making the red digimon disappear.  
  
"You're next, Vermilionmon!" Megakabuterimon yelled, shooting one of his Electro Shockers at Vermilionmon, the attack hitting him on his back.  
  
"This can't be!" Vermilionmon yelled. "Chilling Wind!" He then yelled, the attack hitting Zudomon's shell.   
  
"Blade Wing!" Garudamon yelled, that attack sending Vermilionmon to the ground. Suddenly, Vermilionmon jumped up from the ground and tackled Garudamon, sending her body into Angewomon's.  
  
"Wolf Claw!!!" Metalgarurumon yelled, his attack hitting Vermilionmon on his head. Vermilionmon clutched his head in pain, then just fell to the ground and disappeared.  
  
"We did it!" Tai yelled, jumping up in the air in celebration.  
  
"You have done nothing yet." The group heard another voice, and looked toward the crater, to see the final Evil Horseman hovering in front of the crater, smiling with his sword drawn and ready. This digimon had dark tan skin, a black mask covered the upper part of his head, and his long white hair flowed freely behind him. His black claws and hooves matched his mask, as his shing white teeth seemed to mock the Digidestined.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" TK yelled at the digimon.  
  
"I am Omegamon." The evil digimon still had his smile on his face. "And you are interrupting my plans to take over the digiworld."  
  
"We won't let you do that!" Sora yelled. "Get him Garudamon!" Her digimon complied, and sent a Blade Wing to Omegamon, who easily blocked the attack with his sword.  
  
"Tragedy." Omegamon said, as his free hand began to glow green, and shoot an attack at Garudamon.  
  
"Garudamon, no!" Sora yelled, seeing her digimon fall to the ground.  
  
"Let's help her out, Wargreymon!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Terra Force!" Omegamon dodged this attack, and retaliated by elbowing Wargreymon on his back, sending him to the ground.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon yelled, but his attack was redirected to hit Megakabuterimon, who flew onto his shell.  
  
"Tragedy." Omegamon shot his attack to Angemon, who got hit on his chest.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled, as her attack hit Omegamon on his back.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon yelled, her attack hitting Omegamon's chest.  
  
"You persistent little weaklings!" Omegamon yelled, clutching his chest.   
  
"Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon yelled, his attack hitting Omegamon.  
  
"Enough! I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" Omegamon got up from the ground. "Tragedy!" His attack hit Zudmon on his face, causing him to di-digivolve back into Gomamon. "Tragedy!" His next attack hit Garudamon on her wing, making her spiral down to the ground. He then followed up by slashing at her, making her di-digivolve into Biyomon.  
  
"Bi! Are you OK?" Sora ran over to her digimon, and cradled her in her arms.  
  
"Terra Force!" Omegamon saw Wargreymon charging at him, then blocked his attack. Wargreymon was caught off-guard, as Omegamon slashed at his claws, slicing them off like pieces of butter, then punched Wargreymon across his face, making his di-digivolve into Agumon.  
  
"This guy isn't real!" Izzy yelled, after seeing Omegmon charge at Megakabuterimon, slashing right through his shell, as he di-digivolved back into Tentomon.  
  
"Tragedy!" Omegamon's next attack hit Lilymon hard in her chest, knocking her to the ground, and di-digivolved into Palmon.  
  
"Wait, Angewomon!" Kari yelled, seeing her digimon try to attack Omegamon, but her attack failed and ended with her getting hit by another one of Omegamon's attacks, and di-digivolving back to Gatomon.  
  
"Metalgarurumon, get him!" Matt yelled. Metalgarurumon shot a barrage of missles at Omegamon, some which hit him, but came out unfazed.   
  
"Nice try." Omegamon charged at Metalgarurumon with great speed, and slashed at his body with his sword, making Metalgarurumon change back into Gabumon.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Omegamon saw this attack coming too, but then redirected it back to Angemon, who crashed back onto the ground.  
  
"I see all of you are finished." Omegamon was still hurt, clutching his chest. "Arrghh! You have killed my allies, but now I am weakened. I shall pick one of you to become a part of my Clan, and I will turn them against the rest of you!" Omegamon looked around the group.   
  
He first saw Tai, trying to comfort Agumon, but shifted his gaze away once he saw his facial expression; he was crying. Next he went to Kari and TK. They were too young for his taste, and their minds are too weak to become an ally of Omegamon. He then saw Mimi, carrying Palmon, but didn't pick her because he saw the care in her eyes for her digimon. Next was Izzy, but he was too busy trying to find out how to help Tentomon by accessing his computer. Next was Sora, but he saw her hugging Biyomon. He didn't want anyone who cared as much as they did.  
  
His eyes then laid on Matt. Matt had his arm around Gabumon. Omegamon saw that there was something about this young boy that intrigued him. Suddenly, Matt's eyes looked at the evil digimon. His eyes were icy cold, filled with anger and hatred at Omegamon. That was what Omegamon was looking for. Omegamon smiled then flew down towards Matt.  
  
"You're the one." Omegamon said, pointing at Matt.  
  
"I'll never go with you." Matt said in a harsh voice.  
  
"Oh really?" Omegamon then grabbed TK, and held his sword to TK's throat.   
  
"TK!" Matt yelled, reaching for his brother.  
  
  
"Well…?" Omegamon held his sword closer, seeing Matt look to the ground then back up at him.  
  
"Fine. Just let TK go." Matt said, still holding onto Gabumon.  
  
"Matt, no!" TK yelled. Matt walked over, while Omegamon let TK down.  
  
"You're gonna be fine, TK." Matt said.  
  
"Don't go, Matt! We need you!" Mimi yelled, reaching out to Matt with one hand and holding Palmon with the other.  
  
"Don't worry guys." Matt calmly said. "See ya later." Then Matt and Gabumon disappeared with Omegamon.  
  
"Why! Why did you let him do that! We need him!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Mimi! Get a hold of yourself!" Tai yelled, as Sora ran over to comfort Mimi. "Matt knows what he's doing! I doubt anyone else here could handle this as well as Matt could!"  
  
"We need you…" Sora had her arms around Mimi's shoulders, trying to soothe her. "I need you…"  
  
  
******  
  
  
The digimon were still hurt, and the group needed to rest. They set up camp in a clearing near the sea. The digimon stayed more inland, while Mimi and Sora picked fruits, Tai and Izzy tried catching fish, and TK and Kari helped Joe take care of the hurt digimon. It was getting dark soon, and they all finished eathing. Everyone was already resting or sleeping except for Izzy and Mimi. Izzy was typing on his computer, while Mimi sat on a long thinking.  
  
"I'm going for a walk, Izzy." Mimi said, as she got up from the log.  
  
"Where to?" Izzy said, his eyes coming off from his computer.  
  
"I don't know…I just need to think."  
  
"Oh, I see." Izzy said, looking while he saw Mimi walk off.  
  
  
******  
  
  
~ Matt's gone. He just walked away without complaining. I'm sure it was for the best of the group. ~ Matt walked to the sea where Tai and Izzy were once catching fish, to see a bright red sunset. The sun was shown half way over the horizon of the water. ~ This is beautiful. I wish Matt was here to see it with me. ~ Mimi held her crest as she saw the sunset.  
  
"You alright, Mimi?" Mimi turned around to see Izzy behind her. Mimi didn't realize that she was crying and wiped tears off from her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, Izzy." Mimi said. "Just thinking…"  
  
"About Matt?" Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah…about Matt."  
  
"Don't worry about him. He's gonna be fine." Izzy said, walking closer to Mimi.  
  
"I see you don't have your computer." Mimi said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I don't carry that around all the time." Izzy said. "I have a life other than in my computer." Mimi giggled, and wiped more tears from her eyes. Izzy smiled to see that he made Mimi laugh. "C'mon, let's sit down." They sat on a near by rock. They looked back at the sunset, the way the sky went from a vibrant red and yellow, to a dark blue.  
  
"That was beautiful." Mimi said. "I wonder if Matt saw it…" Izzy looked at Mimi, and saw the tears well up in her eyes again.  
  
"Mimi, why don't you try to concentrate on something else." Izzy said, with deep concern in his voice, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Maybe like us…I mean the group." Mimi looked back up at Izzy.  
  
"OK…" they then leaned closer to each other, their lips eventually touching. Izzy held Mimi tight with his arm, and processed to put his other arm on her waist. Mimi accepted that, as she just let him kiss him. After they broke it off, they looked back into each other's eyes.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Once the digimon were fully healed, the group headed back toward the crater. Tai and Agumon led the group, with Sora and Biyomon close to them. Joe was close to TK and Kari, watching over them. Izzy and Mimi were at the back, with their digimon in front of them. They haven't told anyone about their kiss yet, since Matt wasn't there. They were already at the base at the crater, when Tai saw something appear.  
"What's that?" Tai asked, running over to it.  
  
"It looks like a door of some sort." Izzy said, also examining it.  
  
"How do we open it? I bet Matt's in there." Biyomon said.  
  
"Hey, look!" TK yelled, seeing the door automatically open. They couldn't see anything inside, because it was pitch black inside.  
  
"Whoa, that was unexpected." Gomamon said.  
  
"C'mon, let's go in!" Tai said, as everyone walked in very carefully.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Once inside a few yards from the door, they saw torches light their way. They walked inside of the large cave, until they came to another large door. It took Tai and Sora to open it, as they saw a giant room inside.  
  
"We're near the main entrance." Izzy whispered. They examined the large room. It was covered in black marble, as there were pillars on the sides of the room, which were also black and with dark blue tiles circling some parts. The room was dimly lighted by wall lights, and the group quickly had to hide back behind the door when Gatomon heard something.  
  
"What is it, Gatomon?" Kari asked.  
  
"Shhh…I think there are Sentinelmons coming." True enough, large crimson figures glided along the center of the room.  
  
"They're gone, let's go." Tai quietly said, as they stayed near the walls to keep unnoticed. The group had to walk through several large rooms, and climb several staircases, and dodge a lot more Sentinelmon before they got to another large room.  
"This could be the throne room." Mimi said to the others.  
  
"That could mean that Matt's in there!" TK yelled, running to the door.  
  
"TK, wait!" Tai said, grabbing TK's shoulder. "Calm down, we don't know what's in there!"  
  
"Matt's in there! I know it!" TK yelled again, freeing himself from Tai's grip. Once TK got within a few yards of the door, it automatically opened, making TK stop in his tracks.  
  
"Ummm…what was that?" Kari asked, peering into the dark room.  
  
"I guess the only was to find out is to go inside…" Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah, so who wants to go first?" Tai said. Everyone then looked back at Tai, all of them with faces of 'aren't you the leader?' Tai then sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll go in first. Lets go, Agumon." Tai walked in carefully, while the others shuffled close behind him. Once they were all inside of the dark room, the door shut behind them.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Mimi asked, looking around, trying to see something in the dark room. Suddenly, wall lights on the left and right sides of the room lit up into a long room, eventually to the other end to a window where three figures stood. The group walked closer, to see the three figures waiting for them. The largest one had a large sword, long hair, and horse legs. The smallest had gray skin, and top of that black fur with dark blue stripes and a dark blue horn from the top of his head, and with a dark blue collar. The one who stood between them wore a black turtleneck, with black cargoes, and gray Timberland boots. The most unusual thing about the middle one was his mask. It seemed like a replica of a drama mask, with the white face and red eyes and smile, but on the left eye was the red outline of a scar that went from the forehead down the middle of the cheek.  
  
"Hello, Digidestined." The large one said, smiling.  
  
"Omegamon!" TK yelled.  
  
"I see you haven't forgotten me." Omegamon then stepped aside, letting the group have a better view of the other two. "These two are my new companions." Omegamon first pointed to the smaller one. "This is Darkgabumon, my apprentice." The group soon realized that Darkgabumon was in fact their old friend Gabumon, but was turned evil. "And this…this is my favorite work." Omegamon pointed to the next figure, who stood calmly beside him. "Let them see your face." Omegamon said. The figure tilted his head down, and clasped the mask with his right hand. He lifted his head, while the mask was still in his right hand.  
  
"Matt…" Mimi said, looking at the figure. His eyes staring coldly at the group, hile the rest of his face held no expression.  
  
"So? What do you think?" Omegamon asked.  
  
"What have you done to them!?!?" Sora yelled.  
  
"Me? All I did was put an evil power into each of their articles of their apparel. And as long as that is intact, then they shall be evil." Omegamon smiled. "Now, let's get on with this…Darkgabumon, warp-digivolve into Chromegarurumon!" The little digimon complied, and digivolved into a giant blue hared wolf-like digimon, with black gauntlets, belt and anklets, with pieces of metal covering half of his face, the outside of his gauntlets, anklets, and around his chest. His blue tail swung behind him, as he attacked the group.  
  
"Jackal Slice!" Chromegarurumon yelled, shooting a blue bast from his claws to the group.  
  
"Wargreymon, help!" Tai yelled, as Agumon warp-digivolved into Wargreymon and took the damage fo the attack, but sprawled backward.  
  
"C'mon, guys! We gotta help!" Sora yelled, as everyone else's digimon complied and digivolved to their highest states. All of the digimon ganged up on Chromegarurumon, but soon Omegamon joined in the battle.  
  
"That's right! Go Megakabuterimon!" Izzy yelled.  
  
"You actually think your digimon are going to win?" The group looked at the figure that just talked. Matt had his mast back on, and walked toward the rest of the group.  
  
"Of course! It's seven to two!" Tai yelled.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything. If you think about numbers more than power, you will lose count…and eventually lose." Matt calmly said, now just a few feet from the Digidestined.  
  
"C'mon, Matt…this isn't you." Sora said, a little more caring than the other two.  
  
"Of course this isn't me." Matt simply said. "I used to rely on the Crest of Friendship for my powers, but now this mask provides my powers."  
  
"Matt! You have to stop your digimon!" Kari yelled, seeing Angewomon get hit my one of Chromgarurumon's attacks.  
  
"No." Matt simply said.  
  
"You have to!" Tk added.  
  
"Or we'll make you!" Tai said.  
  
"Oh, a challenge?" Matt suddenly burst out laughing, mocking Tai and the others. Then Tai, filled with anger, charged toward Matt and attempted a punch. Matt saw this and easily dodged it.  
  
"Izzy! Joe! Everybody! I need your help!" Tai said. Izzy and Sora walked up nervously, but intended to do what ever they could to stop Matt.  
  
"This is for the best, right?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I hope so." Sora said. Tai was trying to pummel Matt with punches, but Matt kept on easily dodging the attacks, but didn't retaliate once yet. Then Izzy joined in, trying to punch Matt in the stomach, but Matt blocked the punch. Then Sora tried to slap Matt across the face, as Matt ducked and dodged the attack.  
  
"Now, its my turn." Matt said. He first grabbed Tai and Sora's heads, and hit them against each other's, making them fall to the ground, both of them hurting. He then looked at Izzy, and punched him in the stomach, winding him as Izzy crumpled to the ground. He walked deeper into the group, as Kari jumped and clutched one of his legs.  
  
"I got him! Someone stop him!" Kari yelled. Before anyone could do anything, Matt just kicked her off of his leg, sending her into the wall. Joe looked at Matt.  
  
"I'm gonna do it." Joe kept on repeating to himself, as he ran toward Matt and tried to tackle him. Matt just stepped out of the way, and tripped Joe, as Joe fell onto the marble floor. Mimi then confronted him. She couldn't see through the red eyes on the mask. She first had care in her face, but soon remembered that he turned evil, as he care shifted into a hate filled stare.   
  
"You're not going to hurt anyone else!" Mimi said in front of his face.  
  
"Really? Who's going to stop me? You?" Matt had a mocking tone in his voice. Mimi got enraged, as she slapped Matt across the face, hard. His mask flew off his face, and landed on the floor and skidded across the smooth surface. "You shouldn't have done that." Matt said. He then grabbed her hair, pulled her head back, and punched her in the stomach repeatedly, as she fell onto the floor, hurt, after he was done. He then looked at TK.  
  
"You…you're not my brother." TK said, backing away from Matt.  
  
"Not anymore." Matt said, as he went to pick up his mask. ~ his mask! ~ TK thought. TK took off his backpack, and threw it against the smooth floor, knocking Matt's mask away from him. Then TK ran toward the mask, and grabbed it before Matt could react. "Give me that you little…!!!"  
  
"No! My real brother wouldn't do that to me!" TK yelled, as he clutched the mask to his chest. Suddenly, Matt started screaming in confusion. TK looked at him in wonder, as he saw his brother fall to the ground.  
  
"TK…" Matt said, getting up after a few seconds. "I, I'm back." He said. He walked closer to TK, who still backed away. "It's me, TK. C'mon, give me that mask so we could end this." Matt seemed to talk back in his caring voice, as he reached his hand out, asking for the mask. "We'll finish this, TK…the both of us." TK started to give the mask to his brother, but then stopped.  
  
"I'll never give it to you!!!" TK yelled, as he threw the mask onto the ground. From the shattered pieces of the mask came a white light, as it made a ring around Matt's neck, and eventually turned into his crest. The crest emanated another light, which hit Matt on his forehead, as his eyes opened, and a black light escaped from his chest, and disappeared. Matt fell back onto the ground. TK walked over to him, as Matt reached up and grabbed TK. "Ahhh! Help!"  
  
"Don't worry, TK." Matt said, getting up. He looked around to see the others on the ground, all of them still hurt. "What have I done?" Matt said. Matt walked over to Mimi, and kneeled down before her. "Hey, you alright?" Matt asked, as Mimi looked at him in surprise, not expecting a question like that from him. She then saw the care in his eyes, and realized that he was back to normal.  
  
"Matt…you're back to normal?" Mimi said, looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm back to normal." Matt then carried Mimi in his arms to the side of the room, and put her down against the wall. "Look, sorry hurting you, Mimi." Matt said, looking to the ground. "I tried to resist, but the evil that Omegamon implanted in me was just too strong."   
  
"Don't worry." Mimi said, trying her best to put a smile on her face. Matt looked back up at her, and smiled.  
  
"Let me just help the others." He said, as he left her against the wall near Kari. Mimi then looked to her side to see TK help Joe against the wall, and tell him about Matt.  
  
"You OK, Tai?" Matt asked, looking down at his friend, then bending over to see if he was alright. Tai faced Matt, and grabbed his collar.  
  
"You're going down…!" Tai was about to swing at Matt, until he felt pain where Matt hit Sora's forehead against.  
  
"Tai, hold on! I'm fine now." Matt said, helping Tai to his feet, and bringing him to the spot where Mimi, Kari, and Joe were. "Sorry, Tai." Matt said. He walked over to Sora, as he saw TK help Izzy to the rest of them.   
  
"…Matt…?" Sora asked, when seeing that he was helping her.  
  
"Yeah, its me." Matt said, wrapping her arms under her and carried her to the others.  
  
"You're evil…" Sora said, woozily.  
  
"Not anymore. By the way, I'm sorry for hurting you." Matt said, putting her down near the others. "Guys, stay here while I take care of Omegamon." Matt said,   
walking away from the group. "Chromegarurumon!" Matt yelled. "Come down here!"  
  
"What are you doing, Matt?" Omegamon yelled back down.  
  
"I need him shortly, Omegamon." Matt yelled back up. "You can handle them!"  
"Get him back up here…I am weakened from this battle!" Omegamon yelled back down. ~ Good. ~  
  
"Chromegarurumon, di-dgigvolve back into Tsunomon." Matt said, once the large evil digimon flew down to him. Matt's digimon comlied, and di-digivolved. Matt picked up the little digimon, and took off his collar. "You won't be needing this anymore." Matt said, ripping the collar in half. Suddenly, a white light from Matt's crest hit Tsunomon, as a dark light escaped his body and disappeared. "Now…Tsunomon, warp-digivolve into Metalgarurumon!" Matt yelled. His little companion digivolved, and looked back up to Omegamon.  
  
"What's this?" Omegamon yelled, still trying to ward off attacks from the group's digimon.  
  
"Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon yelled, as his attack hit Omegamon on his head, making him fall to the ground.  
  
"This can't be!" Omegamon yelled. He then saw all of the other digimon charge their attacks, and let them free. The concentrated attack hit Omegamon, making him fly into the air, as his face was in a state of disgust as he disappeared in midair.   
  
"I guess that's that." Joe said, making Matt turn around.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully." Mimi added.  
  
******  
  
The group was out of the crater, and now wondering how to get home. They all carried their In-Training Digimon with them, as they walked around aimlessly finding nothing.  
  
"Hey, Izzy!" Tai yelled. "Try contacting Gennai, amybe he could help us!"  
  
"Sure, no prob!" They all stopped, and saw Izzy type away on his computer. Suddenly, Gennai appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hello, kids!" Gennai greeted them. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but you still have business in the Digigoworld, but don't worry."  
  
"Worry about what?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, your adventure isn't over yet. This is a simple task, but all of you need to destroy a pinnacle that the Evil Horsemen built to keep their brainwashed digimon evil. That's all." Gennai said. "It's pretty far away, but once you get there, maybe just a few attacks from your digimon will destroy it!"  
  
"OK, so where is this pinnacle." Izzy asked.  
  
"I have downloaded a map for you to use." Gennai said. "But you still must watch out, the evil digimon don't know that their masters are dead, so they'll still try to attack you!" And with that, Gennai left.  
  
"Boy, he ended that with a cheery note." Matt said, sarcastically.   
  
  
******  
  
  
The group rested, considering it was already close to nightfall. They already ate, talked, but now they were tired. Since there were still evil digimon roaming the Digiworld, they needed two people to stay on lookout.  
  
"I'll be one of them." Mimi cheerfully said.  
  
"OK, that takes care of one of them." Tai said. "Who else wants to go?"  
  
"I'll go!" Matt and Izzy said at the same time.  
  
"Uh…OK…" Tai couldn't pick one.  
  
"I mean, I could stay since I'm not that tired anyway." Matt said.  
  
"And I could stay since I still some work to do on my computer." Izzy added.  
  
"I think you could do that in the morning." Matt retorted.  
  
"Yeah, well since you've just been trying to kill us, I think you need some rest to clear your mind." Izzy said, a little angrier.  
  
"Guys! I'll stay with Mimi, OK?" Sora said, realizing that they were fighting.  
  
"Fine." They both said in unison, turning their backs to each other.  
  
  
******  
  
"Hey, what was that about?" Izzy asked Matt when they were walking back to the camp from the lookout site. They were by themselves.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt calmly said, still walking.  
  
"I mean, why didn't you let me stay with Mimi?"   
  
"'Cause I wanted to."  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"Look, I haven't told anyone this…but I really like Mimi." Matt said, still a little angry.  
  
"You like Mimi?" Izzy said. "You think she'll like you back after you punched her in the stomach, like, five times!?"  
  
"What do you know? You're getting on my nerves…"  
  
"Yeah, well at least I got to kiss her." Matt stopped in his tracks, turned around, and raced toward Izzy. Matt grabbed his collar and lifted him slightly off of the ground.  
  
"You kissed her?!?" Matt screamed, then Matt regained his composure, and let Izzy back on the ground. "She did that probably because she was so sad after I left, that she needed to take it out on someone…I bet she would've kissed Gomamon if he were there instead of you."  
  
"Shut up! We became close that night!"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Fine, why don't we go ask her!?!"  
  
"If you're ready to deal with loss, fine."  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Mimi!" Izzy yelled, causing Mimi and Sora to break their conversation to see Izzy and Matt walk up.  
  
"What's wrong, Izzy?" Sora asked.  
  
"We gotta talk with Mimi!" Izzy said. He soon reached her. "Mimi, who do like better, me or Matt!?!"   
  
"What? What happened?" Mimi asked, confused.  
  
"Calm down, Izzy." Matt said. "We want to know who you like better, Izzy or me." Sora saw the fighting again, and ran to get the rest of the group, just in case.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down!" Izzy said. He then bent on one knee to face Mimi. "Mimi, we have to know." Izzy said calmly.  
  
"Izzy, don't pressure her." Matt said, putting his hand on Izzy's shoulder.  
  
"Didn't you hear me before?! Don't tell me to anything!" Izzy then got up and swung. His punch landed on Matt's face, making him walk back a couple of steps. Matt then felt his cheek, and looked back at Izzy.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Matt said, ready to retaliate. Before Matt could do anymore, Tai and TK held him back. "Get off of me!"  
  
"Yeah! This is between me and Matt!" Izzy said, also held back by Sora and Joe.  
  
"Guys, calm down!" Tai screamed.  
  
"Fine, ask Mimi again!" Matt screamed, then looked down at her. She held her head in her hands, crying. ::She looks so confused:: Matt thought. ::This isn't right. I can't do this, but I have not choice…I can't see Mimi hurt like this.:: "Izzy…" Matt said.  
  
"What now!?"  
  
"You…you could have her." Everyone looked up at Matt, who released himself from their grasps. He put his hands in his pockets, and walked down the hill. They all looked on, as they saw him leave. Izzy then sat down next to Mimi, put his arm around her shoulder, and comforted her. She just looked at the direction where Mat walked off to, just like everyone else.  
  
  
*** ~Epilogue~ ***  
  
  
Matt stood at the edge of the lake. He picked up a small smooth stone, tossed it in the air, and threw it against the lake. ::I haven't done this in a long time:: The stone skimmed across the lake easily. ::Heh, I guess I haven't lost my touch.:: Suddenly, Matt heard a sound from the bushed behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Joe. Matt looked to the lake again, and threw another rock.  
  
"You know, that was a nice thing you did for Mimi." Joe said, breaking the awkward silence. Matt didn't respond. "I saw the way she was crying, and the way you looked at her. It was really nice how you just broke up the fight before anyone could get hurt." They stood in silence for awhile. Matt was holding a stone in his hands, but never threw it.  
  
"I didn't do it, because of that." Matt said, trying to cover up his true intentions. "I guess I did it because Izzy had a pretty good punch. And I guess I didn't want to get hit by it."  
  
"C'mon, Matt. You and Tai have been in much more fights, and you've been able to hold your ground through them. Not meaning anything against Izzy, but Tai's a lot more athletically stronger than Izzy." Matt stayed silent once again, thinking about the good point that Joe made.  
  
"Fine, then I didn't want to hurt the group." Matt said sharply, still trying to deny the accusation of Joe. Joe was startled by Matt's shouting, and started to walk away.  
  
"OK, Matt. Whatever the reason may be, you still did it to help the group."  
  
"Yeah…I know." Matt still stood at the edge of the lake, now looking up into the sky, seeing the bright stars and shining moon. ::Mimi. That's all I can think of right now. But she's Izzy's. I let him have her, even though I knew I had a really big chance. What came over me?:: Matt then looked down at the lake, and the reflection of the blue sky, but shimmered more. ::Mimi. She came over me. She was crying, confused, hurt. I couldn't let that happen to her. I shouldn't worry though. Izzy's with her. He probably stopped her crying, her pain, and giving her the love that I should've shown. He's…where I wanna be…::  
  
  



End file.
